


The Long Walk

by VicenteValtieri



Series: Flashes [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Construct, F/M, Immortal, M/M, One-Shot, Pregnancy, shape-shiftng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke enters the manor of darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Walk

Luke pushed open the main door to Convergence and felt a warm shiver through the house. Clearly, someone was waiting for him.

But just because they were waiting, it seemed that they weren't going to make it easy.

Luke stepped out onto the marble and noticed that he became suddenly Force-blind, as if he was under the Ysalimiri's effect-radius. He drew his lightsaber and sparked it up.

The house seemed to be guiding him as he walked along, looking for the person who had led him there.

He found himself in a laboratory. It was dusty, long abandoned, but he recognized some of the tools as cloning equipment.

He approached the tank and looked at a number scratched into it: 13.

"I wonder what was going on here."

A door creaked open across the room. "I'd also like to know if the house is alive."

It didn't answer, and he walked on.

He found himself in the grandest bedroom he had ever seen. It was designed in dark colors with velvet and hardwoods all around. The bed was massive.

Beside the bed was a cradle. It almost blended in with the rest of the room. Inside was a square of dark aubergine velvet. A baby blanket.

He picked up the blanket and took a look at it. It was embroidered in gold and resplendent with lace. It might have been a royal child.

Another door creaked open.

Luke went down this time, down into the depths of the mansion. He passed through a dojo, a swimming pool, and finally a hall covered in pictures of the same four children.

He reached out and touched a hologram of the boy he had played with on tatooine. He hadn't thought of him in years.

The boy grew up and became a man before his eyes, his story in pictures across the walls.

Then, the man was gone. There was a picture of a woman and Luke jumped in surprise. It was his prostitute, the woman he had seen twice. She had several pictures on the wall.

The man returned, pregnant, swollen. There was a fairly graphic nude of him, flushed with exhaustion and triumph, holding a squalling, slimy infant, still connected by a thick cord.

The infant grew. She had blue eyes and blonde hair, his features. She became a little girl, toddling, and Luke realized he was seeing his child's first steps, first teddy bear, first Christmas... First Lightsaber?

Yes, she had a training lightsaber when she was about six years old. Her mother was teaching her to use it in the dojo. He had seen that lightsaber on a rack.

When the little girl was seven or eight, the man disappeared for about five pictures, returning swollen with new life.

He had twin boys. They had human skin, and red eyes, black hair. He traced his three children, as she grew to be eleven, and they developed into rambunctious four-year-olds.

And the man was always there. The man that he knew had to be Grand Admiral Thrawn, or a very close double

And he was waiting for him, right behind the door at the end of the hall. The dark was here, but it felt pleading, sickly, ill.

And he was not afraid of the truth.


End file.
